Bad Dog
Bad Dog is a story of the Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic comic book series. It was written by Doug Petrie and illustrated by Ryan Sook. Synopsis It’s that time of the month for Oz, but the wolf escapes from the library. Buffy eventually tracks down werewolf Oz, then uses him to track Willow. Willow has been kidnapped by Alan Duffy, a normal kid with a desperate taste for the supernatural."Issues #23 - 28 Issue #24: Bad Dog". Dark Horse Comics. Retrieved April 16, 2018. Summary In a cemetery, Buffy Summers stakes a vampire, but gains no appreciation for her puns. Angel is present as well, but disappears the moment the sun starts to rise over the horizon. The next day, at Sunnydale High School, Buffy complains to Oz, Willow, and Xander about wanting a normal life, especially a boyfriend who is not a vampire, prompting Oz to say he was not normal either. They are overlooked by Alan Duffy, a fellow student, who tries to talk to Buffy but is blown off. That night, Willow locks up Oz in the library book cage for his transformation into a werewolf. When Buffy arrives for a night of wolf-sitting, she finds the library in disarray, with both Willow and Oz missing. Xander take it to means that Oz attacked Willow, arguing they should hunt him down and kill him if necessary, but Giles says they can’t assume anything, and argues Oz is still a human being for most of the time. The fight is broken up by Buffy, who has prepared herself to find both missing friends. Buffy tracks Oz’s footprints into the woods, and nearly shoots Angel when he arrives to join her in her search. They get into an argument over being normal, until Buffy is attacked by Oz in wolf form. In the struggle, Buffy loses the tranquilizer rifle, which Angel picks up but can’t get a clean shot, until he too is knocked aside by the wolf. Buffy regains the rifle, and knocks Oz out with it by hitting him in the head. Buffy suits Oz with a leash and a muzzle, and uses him to track Willow. Oz lead her into the sewers, where they find Alan Duffy draining Willow of her magic powers. Oz transforms back into his human self, and Alan uses Willow’s power to transform into a four-armed version of himself. Oz releases Willow, while Buffy battles Alan, who tells her he made himself into a mutant because he wanted power and respect, and adds that no one would pay attention to him if he was normal. Buffy gets the upper hand and uses one of Alan’s own swords to stab him in the chest, killing him. After breaking out of the sewers, Buffy goes to Angel, and tells him that she has decided normal is overrated. Appearances Individuals *Angel *Alan Duffy *Rupert Giles *Xander Harris *Daniel Osbourne *Willow Rosenberg *Buffy Summers Organizations and Titles *Scooby Gang *Slayer *Warlock *Witch Species *Human **Werewolf *Vampire Locations *Sunnydale **Crawford Street Mansion **Miller's Woods **Sewers **Sunnydale Cemetery **Sunnydale High School ***Sunnydale High School library Weapons and Objects *Stake *Sword *Tranquilizer gun Death Count *Unidentified vampire, staked by Buffy Summers. *Alan Duffy, stabbed by Buffy. Behind the Scenes Production *This story was originally published as one of two features in ""Buffy the Vampire Slayer Annual 1999"", published after Buffy the Vampire Slayer Classic #12. Collections *"Food Chain" *"Omnibus: Volume 4" *"Classic 24: Bad Dog" Pop Culture References *Buffy quotes the catchphrase “It's clobberin’ time” from fictional superhero Thing. *Buffy mentions the fictional dog Lassie. *Buffy compares Alan to comic book series The Amazing Spider-Man. *Angel reads the existential novel "The Stranger". Category:Buffy comics Category:Dark Horse Classic